


Mythology

by Mamazero



Category: Japanese Mythology
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1793434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamazero/pseuds/Mamazero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat is an Irish-American girl who has chosen to move to the other side of the country to go to school. The things she learns there and the people she meets will teach her more about herself and her best friend back home then she thought possible. How will she deal with his secret?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preparations

**_ Preparations _ **

  


**_ Lemon warning: There is no clean version of this chapter. You have been warned. _ **

  


**_ *~Jack~* _ **

**_ =June 8, 2079= _ **

  


The small bedroom was occupied by two persons and several boxes. The first occupant, Catliene, the owner of the room, sighed and wiped away the sweat from her forehead with the back of her forearm before turning her attentions back to the task at hand.

  


"Isn't it amazing how you never realize how much crap you've accumulated until you go to move?" She sighed again and turned back towards the closet. Cat scrunched up her face in a scowl trying to decide what needed to be neatly folded and packed, and what could stay at least until she came back from college.

  


“You’re the one who has decided that you need to move to the other side of the country in order to properly study art. I personally don't understand the desire to move to the rainiest part of the United States." The other occupant of the room, Jackson, said while neatly placing the box he had just taped up on the stack in the corner. 

  


  


Cat tilted her head to the side and scrunched up her nose at a dress that she hadn't worn since she was probably 15 or so. "I never expected you to understand Jack. It's not so much that I want to move to Seattle, I think it's just something that I need to do for me. I've lived in Castine for the past 8 years, and Harborside was even smaller. I did what my mom and dad wanted; I went to the University of Maine for a year, now I need to do something to get myself away from here for a while." Cat turned and gave Jackson a smirk. "Besides, it's not like I'm leaving forever. You're not getting rid of me that easily."

  


"Ha! You're like a bad rash, can never truly get rid of you, huh?" Jackson chuckled and settled on grabbing the CD's off the rack next to the bed and started neatly placing them in the box he had just set in front of himself. "So, are you at least going to come back for, you know, summer break and Christmas?" He lifted his face to look at Cat, raising one eyebrow to disappear under a thick fringe of shaggy, mousy brown hair.

  


Cat turned enough to glare at Jackson out of the corner of her eye. "I'll pretend I didn't hear that rash remark. To answer your question, yes, I will be back for breaks. I don't think mom would let me get away with staying there while school's not in session, especially not for Christmas." She bent over to stuff the last of the clothes going with her, into the box near her feet. "Anyway, I think this is the last of the stuff I'm going to need while I'm there. Care to join me for lunch, or do you have to run away to work?" Cat turned to fully face Jack and smiled, a certain tired but triumphant look settling over her features.

  


"Are you kidding me? Do you seriously think I wouldn't ask off of work on the last day my best friend is within driving distance?" Jackson asked, feigning having been deeply wounded by Cat's question. "Seriously Cat," Jack sniffled and pouted. "It hurts me to know how little you think of me." Jack looked at Cat and placed one hand on his chest, over his heart while he used the other to fan himself.

  


Cat chuckled and smiled before rolling her eyes at her best friend's antics. "Alright drama queen, let's go get something to eat then, I'm starving."

  


A broad grin broke out over Jack's face as he followed Cat out of her bedroom. She never could keep a straight face around him; he made it his mission to make sure she was always happy. But he never thought he'd be helping her pack her things so she could move so far away, either. The smile faded from Jack's face as he watched her start to ascend the stairs, and he stopped short. He had the feeling he was going to have a very rough go at this. Sure, there had been times when Jack hadn't been able to see or talk to Cat, but nothing like this, not for months at time. Jackson sighed before shaking himself out of his current line of thought and followed Cat up the stairs and out of the basement. He had a few more days at least, he should make the most of the time he had.

  


***~Cat~***

  


"Alright, so I still need to pack up my computer, but that can wait until tomorrow morning. Other than that, I think I have everything." Cat said before leaning forward to take another bite of the mediocre chicken sandwich in front of her. "Is there anything you want to do before I officially start heading in the general direction of west?"

  


"Yes, I want to you swear on your life that you're not going to forget about your best friend, and that you'll shoot me an e-mail whenever you can." Jack said, nibbling on the end of a french fry. "And above all, I want you to promise me you're not going to end up bringing home some strange, off his rocker weirdo, swearing up and down that you have fallen in love with him."

  


' _He's worried.'_ Cat smiled and nodded. Jack had been Cat's best friend for the past 6 years, since his family moved to Castine. Her parents always bugged her about dating Jack; she just didn't think it was worth potentially damaging the relationship. It's not that Cat didn't find Jack good looking; she caught herself staring a few times over the years. Somewhere in the vicinity of 6'6" tall, shaggy, mousy brown hair, muscular build, and green eyes that held an almost jewel like tone, Jack was by no means ugly. She could remember her mother telling her once that it wouldn't be that much different from being friends, that they were together all the time anyways, so why not date. Cat and Jack had considered it and in the end, they settled on being friends with benefits. Jack had asked Cat once, what her ideal type of guy was. Apparently he remembered her response, hence why he was telling her not to bring home some kind of weirdo now. Still....

  


"So, does that mean that I'm not allowed to look for my ideal guy while I'm in Seattle?" Cat asked, leaning forward and giving him a coy smile while raising her eyebrow.

  


"I never said you couldn't look, but let's face it Cat, you're terminally cute. Not only are you terminally cute, you're  _tiny_ . You're, what, 5 foot 4? 5 foot 5? You can only weigh 125 pounds soaking wet, big blue eyes, and long red hair. Not to mention that you have young features. You have a petite nose, and a mouth that makes you look like you're always pouting. I would have to say that the only thing that makes you not look 15 is the fact that you have large... _ahem_ ....assets." Jack leaned back in his seat and gave Cat the look. Everyone knows that look; it's the look daring you to argue.

  


"Okay, first off, 36 D is an acceptable breast size, and secondly, stop giving me that look." Cat says, looking up from her fries and the smear of ketchup on the paper wrapper that came with her sandwich with a pout on her face. Jack laughed and shook his head, his facial expression suddenly turning serious though, as he caught both of Cat's hands in his and made eye contact.

  


"I'm serious Cat. I don't think I could ever forgive myself for not making you stay here if something horrible happened to you in Seattle. Just..." Jack trailed off, looking over at the wall next to him in the booth for a moment before looking back at the woman in front of him. "Whatever you do, please, please,  _please_ stay safe?"

  


Feeling the sting of tears coming on Cat scrunched up her face and sniffled. Cat hated it when Jack got all sentimental on her. "I promise I'll stay safe Jack. I would tell you not to worry, but I know that's not going to happen. I don't know who's going to be worrying more, you or my mother." Jack smiled and stood up, pulling Cat along with him and into a hug. She closed her eyes and buried her face in Jack's chest. She could feel his lips on her hair, before he gave her a big squeeze and let go.

  


"How about we blow this joint and spend the rest of the afternoon watching movies?" He smiled at her, she could tell he was trying, but it was still a bit forced. He's more torn up over this then she expected and the fact that he's trying to seem happy, for her sake, is touching.

  


"Alright, but since I'm the one leaving, I get to pick the first one, and I pick Tank Girl. Lori Petty was  _sooooo_ hot in that movie." Cat giggled when she saw the scrunched up look on Jack's face. He hates that movie and she knows it. He'd still watch it though because it's what she picked. Cat linked her arm through his and out to the car they walked, discussing movies and what they'd do until she left in the morning.

  


***~Jack & Cat~***

  


Jack looked down at the girl asleep on his chest. It was late, and he should head home, but he just couldn't bring himself to disturb her. This was the last time in a long time he'd be able to be this close to her, after all. Damn he hated the fact that come morning she'd be leaving to go to school on the other side of the country. 

  


_'She'll be back.'_ The voice in his head told him. He snorted in response. He knew she'd be back, but that didn't change the fact that he had grown so accustomed to her being there that he wasn't sure he'd be able to function without her. 

  


Letting out a sigh he'd been holding onto for a while, Jack carefully shifted his weight so he could carry the sleeping girl down to her room. He stood, and carefully, skillfully, turned off the television and receiver for the speaker system. This was obviously not the first time he'd had to do this very thing. 

  


"Mmmm....." Cat moaned in her sleep and curled herself a little closer to Jack. The unconscious action caused the sides of his mouth to curl into a smile. Stopping once he'd reached the bottom of the stairs, Jack leaned forward and brushed a soft kiss to the girl’s lips. 

  


_'She won't remember if you do it when she's sleeping, you know.'_ The voice reminded him. He scowled and rolled his eyes. That damned voice was really annoying sometimes and now was one of those times. He opened and closed the door to her room as quietly as he could and traversed the distance between the door and the bed in a few strides. Careful, so as not to wake her, Jack set Cat down on the bed and sat down next to her. 

  


_'She's perfect...'_ Jack thought, brushing a few errant strands of hair away from Cat's face. 

  


_'Yeah, and remember, she's the one who decided that she_ just _wants to stay friends. Well, friends with benefits anyway. If you want this to work...'_ The voice reminded Jack, much to his dismay.

  


_'I know, I know....I'll tell her when she comes back for Christmas. I have to figure out how to word it first. It's a lot to take in.’ Jack_ scowled. 

 

Deciding that he'd better leave and let her get some real rest, Jack sighed. He leaned forward, cupping her face in his hands, and placed the lightest of kisses on her lips. Jack's eyes snapped open when he felt the unmistakable pressure of being kissed back, he tried to pull back to look at Cat, only to find she had tangled her fingers in his hair when he wasn't paying attention. Damn it, how had he not noticed she had woken up?

  


Finally, Jack resigned himself to the kiss, deciding that if this is what Cat wanted from him before she left, then he should be glad to give it. He let his eyes flutter closed and resumed the kiss, he'd let her decide when it needed to end this time. Her lips were warm and fluttered against his mouth like a butterfly playfully teasing, testing, almost pushing Jack to his limits only to bring him back to the kiss with renewed gusto. He repositioned himself above her, dominating her and yet, letting her call the shots. Jack wrapped the arm he wasn't using to prop himself up around her waist, pulling her body against his. Suddenly, the light cotton shirt he had been wearing was almost too hot. 

  


All too soon, Cat pulled back from the kiss, her lips a pretty red, glossy and swollen. A light flush dusted her cheeks. Her breathing was heavy and she licked her lips, almost as if trying to greedily ensure she took in the taste of Jack left on her lips.

  


"Don't leave....Not tonight. Please Jack?" Her softly uttered question was enough to make him shutter with anticipation. She bit her bottom lip and without another word, broke Jack's resolve. He descended upon her mouth again, his lips crashing down upon hers. A soft moan escaped her which only served to spur him on even more. 

  


She pressed her body against his, her hands finding the bottom of his shirt and pushing it up. He pulled away from the kiss long enough to pull his shirt up and over his head. He threw the offending article of clothing across the room, and had returned to the kiss before it had even hit the floor. Jack almost lost himself as Cat pressed her body back against his, her hands roaming his naked chest and back. 

  


Gods did she smell good...Jack pulled back from the kiss and pulled the bottom of Cat's shirt up, and over her head. She looked up at him, her heavily lidded eyes full of lust. She arched her back, lifting her midsection up off the bed and with one swift motion, managed to unhook her bra and pull it off. Jack's nostril's flared as he closed the distance between her body and his. He placed a series of nips and kisses along her jaw-line and down her neck while he kneaded the supple flesh of her left breast in his hand. 

  


The heady scent of her lust was growing stronger in the small room, becoming intoxicating to Jack. Cat mewled and wrapped one of her legs around Jack's waist, grinding herself against his apparent erection. The fabric of his jeans and boxer briefs were chafing, uncomfortable, like a sandpaper barrier between himself and the object of his desire. He let out a frustrated little growl before unbuttoning his jeans and pulling them halfway down in one prompt motion. He had just finished kicking them off before doing the same with Cat's jeans. Jack slowly slid down Cat's body, placing kisses every so often, until he reached her panty line. His fingers quickly found the thin straps that held the garments lightly on her hips. 

  


Jack gently tugged Cat's last article of clothing down, over the flare of her hips, placing kisses on the slight mounds of flesh over her pelvis. He paused before exposing her now dripping wet pussy, and looked up at her, even in the darkened din of the room; he saw her eyes meet his. There was a pleading there, she wanted him just as much as he wanted her. His chest swelling with pride, he gently nipped the soft inner flesh of her thigh before completely removing her panties. Jack grinned before none too gently throwing her knees over his shoulders; he'd make sure she remembered this time for a while to come.

  


"Wha...?" Cat started to raise herself up on her elbows to ask Jack what he was doing when she felt the heat of his mouth assault her core. "Oooooh...." Cat trailed off, her head falling back followed by the rest of her body. She hadn't known where he'd learned that, but it felt damn good. Jack's tongue dance it's way around the little bundle of nerves, bringing her close to climax, only to pause and concentrate on another area. Somewhere in the back of her mind, it occurred to her that her parent's might hear, but when she opened her mouth to object, the only sound that escaped her was another small moan that was lost in the wet sounds of Jack's perusal of her clitoris. Before too long, she felt him slip one, then two digits into her while continuing to lap at her womanhood. 

  


She could feel herself tensing, the coil tightening. She was so close, a few more thrusts of his fingers, and a quick flick of his tongue were all it took. Cat grabbed the pillow near to her head and pressed it against her face to muffle the sounds of her orgasm. Jack smirked to himself in triumph as he could hear his name muffled through the pillow. 

  


Jack climbed back up her body, tugging on the pillow when he reached her face. Cat's breathing was labored as her body still shivered and convulsed from the intensity of her orgasm.

  


"Good?" He inquired, not waiting for an answer before kissing her neck again. He was answered by another low moan and Cat wrapping her legs around his lean hips. She was being impatient, and he pushed back and clicked his tongue.

  


"Not without protection..." Jack leaned forward, pulling open the drawer to the small box on the headboard that he knew held condoms. He smiled and kissed Cat before sitting back on his heels, tearing open the foil packet with his teeth, and unrolling the offending smelling bit of latex onto his member. 

  


Leaning forward over her body once more, Jack positioned himself at her opening before slowly thrusting into her. Jack sighed as his eyes rolled back in pure pleasure. Muscles tense and relax only to tense again as he thrust into her repeatedly. The silken texture of her walls whispered around his member, almost like she was made for him and him only. Jack feels himself nearing his climax, spurred on by the quiet moans and impassioned murmurs coming from his partner. Tighter and tighter the coil is wound, each thrust threatening to push him over the edge. All too soon, with one final thrust, Cat pulls him down for a kiss, her walls constricting around him, sending him over the edge himself. A deep moan escapes him, his breathing labored, before he breaks the kiss. 

  


Jack untangled himself from Cat, releasing a yawn in the process. Maybe he would just crash here for the night; he’d be leaving for work before anyone else in the house was awake anyways. He cast a glance at Cat, who was already asleep. He smiled at his companion while climbing under the covers and pulling her against his chest. 

  


“I love you.” Jack’s quietly whispered admission fell on deaf ears, but he didn’t care. He softly kissed her hair, taking in a deep breath. Jack drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face and the thought of how his best friend smelled like summer rain and strawberries.

  


_ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* _

  


_ A/N: So, I am editing and revising this whole story, starting with chapter 1. I really didn’t like the way I left out massive amounts of detail. But, hopefully it’s better than it was. Please R&R, I’ll try to have the other chapters revamped and posted soon. Jack, Cat and all other characters in this chapter and chapters to come are mine; do not use them without permission.  _

  


_ **Final thought from Jack** : "Damn...why Seattle?" _

  


_ **Disclaimer: I do not own Tank Girl. Wish I did, but I don’t.** _

 


	2. Departure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat gets an upsetting phone call.

**Departure**

  


***~Cat~***

**=June 10, 2079=**

  


The moving van hit a bump and jostled Cat out of her sleep. She and her father had been on the road for two days now and Cat spent most of her time sleeping. Her father had chosen a fairly straight forward path with as few stops as possible, making for a rather uneventful trip. Cat yawned and readjusted her sunglasses, ensuring they were in the proper place before resting her head on the window once again.

  


“Where are we Dad?” Cat asked, wondering how much longer before they’d be stopping again. Her father had gone over his route with her so many times that she now had the path, and all the stops, memorized. 

 

“We just left Bismarck a little while ago. I want to get some more distance before we stop for the evening. We need to get gas soon though. There’s a truck stop coming up soon, exit 147, we should be able to get some food there too.” Davin O’Connell, Cat’s father, responded without taking his eyes off the road. How he was so awake, Cat would never know. Long trips always seemed to put her to sleep. 

  


“Alright, let me know when we get there.” Cat gave her father a smile before she yawned and leaned forward to pick her purse up off the floorboard of the truck cab.  _‘Might as well check my messages.’_ She thought while idly pulling her cell phone out of the bag. Flipping it over, she hit the small button on the side, lighting up the locked screen. She quickly entered her security code and when the home page automatically came up, she was alerted that she had 8 new messages. Pressing the icon at the bottom of her screen to bring up the message folder, she flicked her thumb up to scroll down on the page. 

  


_‘Four new message from mom, probably wondering where we are, how we’re doing and if we’re dead yet. Three messages from Jack and one from Lucian. Hmm….I wonder what he wants.”_ Cat worried at her bottom lip and pressed the small photo of her mother on the screen, opening the first message. 

  


_‘Have your father call me when you stop for the night. Love you.’_ Time stamped 1:14 pm, Cat scrolled down to the next message.  _‘Actually, have him call me when you two stop next, it’s important. Love you.’_ Checking the time stamp, Cat noticed it was from a few hours ago, they were still on the road, so all was well, they haven’t stopped yet. Scrolling down, the next message read:  _‘Cat, Call me as soon as you get this message. I don’t care if you and your father are still on the road, please, call me.’_ Cat scowled and looked at the time stamp, 5:39 pm. That was only about twenty minutes ago. She figured she should finish reading all her messages before calling anyone though and scrolled down to the final message from her mother.  _‘Catliene Marie O’Connell, you call me.’_ Cat scowl deepened and she backed out of her messages from her mother. 

 

Cat quickly touched the icon next to the name  _’Jackson Otso’_ in her messages folder bringing up the three messages she had missed while sleeping. The first message was time stamped 10:26 am,  _‘Hey Sunshine, just wanted to see how your trip cross country with your dad was going. I know you were complaining about being bored in your text last night. Sorry I missed your call, I pulled a 12 hour shift at the store only to work another 4 later in the evening, and I had passed out for the night. Anyways, I wanted to talk to you about what happened the other night…I’m sorry if I overstepped my boundaries. I just…..nvm, it’s not important. I’ll talk to you Sunday when you get to Seattle. I love you.’_ Cat rolled her eyes; he really did over think things sometimes. She shook her head and scrolled down to the next message marked 3:57 pm.  _‘Hey Cat, I need you to call me, soon please.’_ Jack’s text messages weren’t usually that short, Cat was starting to worry. The last message from Jack was marked as being sent at 5:46 pm, fifteen minutes ago.  _‘Hey Cat, something came up, I have to go to my grandparents for a while…I’ll contact you when I can, I’m getting on the plane soon. I’ll be fine, just wished I could have heard your voice one last time before I had to catch my flight. Love you Cat.’_ Shaking her head, Cat backed out to her message folder one last time to read the message sent just a couple minutes ago from Jack’s younger brother Lucian.

  


Lucian’s message to Cat was short, but to the point.  _‘Mom and dad found out, they’re sending Jack to live with mummo and ukki until they can figure out what to do with him. Call me, I’ll fill you in.’_ Cat shifted uncomfortably in her seat, watching as her father turned off the highway. She stared straight ahead, her mind not even processing the sign in front of her. 

  


_‘They’re sending him away? Why?’_ The question resounded in her mind, echoing over and over. Blinking a few times, Cat drew herself out of her thoughts and turned her attention back to the screen. Her father was pulling off the road and into the gas station now, she’d call Lucian as soon as the vehicle was stopped and her mother after that. What was happening back home?

  


The airbrakes on the van squeaked and before the van was at a complete stop, Cat had the door open and was walking towards the small white building. The roof was a hideous shade of green that looked like it needed to be replaced long ago and the majority of vehicles parked out front were some variation of truck in an assortment of colors. Cat pressed the send button on the face of her phone, lifted the device to her ear and waited for Lucian to answer. The phone had not even rang twice and she was already impatient, willing him to pick up so she could get some answers.

  


_“Hey kit-cat. I take it you got my message.”_ Lucian’s sing-song voice rang on the other end of the line. As serious as Jack tended to be most of the time, Lucian was very much a happy go lucky jokester. Cat supposed that was due in part to where they were raised. True, the brothers were only a few years apart in age, Jack being almost twenty and Lucian having just turned seventeen. Jack had spent a large portion of his childhood, until he was thirteen, living in Finland with his father’s family, though. By the time his family had moved to the states to be closer to his mother’s family, Lucian had already spent several years living in the area with their aunt. 

  


“Hey Lucy, what’s the scoop, what did I miss?” Cat asked, getting straight to the point. A few customers exited the gas station, holding the door for her as she walked towards the entrance. She nodded and mumbled a quick thanks as she stepped through the door. 

 

“ _Well……”_ The tone in Lucian’s voice told Cat that whatever it was, she wasn’t going to like it. She cringed and waited for him to bring forth the bad news. “ _Jack sort of left his phone sitting on the coffee table this morning. Dad happened to read his text to you, asked what happened the other night, and well, you know Jack….”_

  


“I swear, if his life depended on telling a lie, your brother would die a horrible death. Which, come to think of it, he just may anyways. My mother wants me to call her, she evened used my full name.” Cat sighed. “I suppose it’s wishful thinking to hope that your parents didn’t call my mom?” Cat scrunched up her nose, and glanced over the selection of soft drinks in front of her. She suddenly had a strong feeling that she knew what her mother was calling her about.

  


“ _Is that Cat?”_ Cat grimaced, it was Jack’s mom.  _“Yeah, I’m filling her in on dad and Jack’s latest fight. Kind of stupid if you ask me, I mean, dad should be happy that Jack was getting his rocks off_ somewhere _, he’s so uptight….”_ Cat chuckled, Lucian certainly had a way with words, she’d give him that.  _“Lucian Alexander Otso, if you finish that sentence I swear you’ll be the next one on a plane to Finland.”_ Cat grabbed a bottle of overpriced water off the shelf and shook her head. There was a reason that Cat liked Mrs. Otso, she had almost forgotten why. The woman was feisty, and Cat liked that about her. She could hear the phone being passed and a few muffled voices on the other end. Mrs. Otso was most likely chastising her youngest son. 

  


_“Cat, sweetie? It’s Natalie.”_ Cat smiled, as long as she had known Jack, his mother had always insisted that she call her by her first name. Being raised in a proper catholic household, Cat never did of course.

  


“Hello Mrs. Otso.” Cat responded, a quiet, sheepish tone in her voice. She was a bit unsure of how to have a conversation with her, now that she knew about this particular aspect of Cat and Jack’s relationship. Cat slowly set off towards the counter to pay for her water and leave, she wasn’t in a hurry, but the conversation she was sure was coming wasn’t one she wanted to have in the middle of a convenience store.

  


_“Listen sweetie, I know that you and Jackson are a little more than friends, and I’m fine with that, thrilled really… I just wanted to tell you not to worry, Niilo’s just overreacting. We’ll talk this over once he’s calmed down some. I’ll have Jackson home by Christmas. I promise.”_ Cat could almost see the sincere smile on Mrs. Otso’s face. She truly was a warm, loving woman. She could remember Mrs. Otso being overjoyed the first time Jack had brought her home and introduced her to his mother. His parent’s really were the epitome of the saying opposites attract. Niilo Otso was not a cold man per se, but he was rather large and quiet, much like Jack. Cat wondered if part of the reason Jack and his father didn’t get along very well is because they  _were_ so much alike.

  


“Thank you Mrs. Otso. Will you have him call me as soon as he gets back?” Cat was starting to tear up, she couldn’t believe she’d be starting her school year, in a new place, with no one familiar to her, and she wouldn’t even be able to talk to Jack. This was not how she wanted to start out the year at her new school. 

  


_”We love you Cat, and we’ll see come Christmas. Try not to worry about Jack too much.”_ Cat mumbled a farewell that Natalie Otso didn’t hear as she passed the phone back to her youngest son. Cat paid for her water and pushed her way through the glass doors leading outside. 

  


_“Kit-Cat, let me just say I’m happy for you two, and I’d wait about 36 hours and try to call him. His flight should just be getting in by then. If he doesn’t try to call you first that is.”_ Cat nodded and made a note, a day and a half from now. She’d have to make sure to find something really nice for Lucian’s next birthday and Christmas.  _“Oh hey Cat?”_ Lucian’s voice has a tinge of seriousness that Cat was only use to hearing from his older brother.

  


“Yeah Lucy?” Cat asks, thinking that maybe he has something else relevant to add to the conversation. 

  


_“You_ do _know, don’t you? That he means it when he says it?”_ There was almost a sad tone to Lucian’s quietly asked question. She could almost see the frown on his face. He was concerned about Jack, and she had to say that she respected him for it. This wasn’t something she necessarily wanted to talk about right now, before she could say anything however, her phone beeped, alerting her to a call on the other line.

  


“I have another call Lucian, I’ll talk to you later and I’ll see you at Christmas. Love ya little bro.” Cat ended the call in her haste to further avoid Lucian’s line of questions and connected the call on the other line. “Hello?” Cat asked, since she hadn’t bothered to look at the caller id. She quickly exited the convenience store and headed back across the parking lot to the moving van.

  


“ _Catliene Marie O’Connell, do you have_ **any** _idea how much trouble you’re in right now?”_ Cat cringed at the upset in her mother’s voice, the anger an almost tangible thing. Cat closed her eyes and stopped dead in her tracks.

  


“Hi mom…Can I at least explain before you start yelling?” She could at least try to explain things to her mother, in hopes that she could appeal to her rational side. It didn’t always work, but it was known to on occasion.

  


Cat could hear her mother sigh on the other end of the phone and a small hopeful smile appeared on her face.  _“Fine, it’s not like there’s much I can do about it now, you’re already halfway across the country and Natalie just texted me and told me that Jack is on his way to stay with his grandparents. Start explaining Cat.”_ Cat’s smile widened, it would seem that her mother was in a gracious mood today.

  


“Well….I mean….Really…” Cat scowled, this was going to be harder then she thought. Then again, she never thought she’d be explaining to her mother one day just why she was having sex with her best friend. She sighed and decided that it’d be best to do this and get it over with. “It’s only happened a few times mom, and we’ve  _always_ made sure to use protection. It’s not like I’ve been sleeping around with a bunch of guys, it’s only ever been Jack.” Cat exhaled, hoping that her mother wouldn’t feel the need to know too many more details.

  


_“Define few young lady, and when did you two start sleeping together?”_ Ashley O’Connell, Cat’s mother asked, the angry nature gone from her voice. Cat nodded, agreeing that those were reasonable questions for her mother to ask, and not too intrusive.

  


“By a few, I mean only about once every three to four months. The first time we had sex was for Jack’s seventeenth birthday, so we’ve only had sex a total of nine times. We still haven’t completely gone through the box of condoms I bought him for his birthday that year.” Cat’s eyes swept from side to side, scanning the area to make sure her father wasn’t anywhere near. She could handle her mother asking these questions and honestly knowing the answers, but she really didn’t want to see how her father would react to the news. He could be a little over-protective sometimes, and not always the most rational of people with news like this. Cat could still remember how badly he had reacted to the news that she had gotten her first bra.

  


Cat heard her mother sigh again, and she figured her mother was rubbing her temple with her free hand the way she tended to do when she wasn’t happy with something.  _“I can’t say I’m thrilled to learn that you two are sexually active, but at the same time, you two are adults now, and part of being an adult is making your own decisions. I am, however, proud of you both for making the conscious decision to protect yourselves. That being said, I promise I won’t tell your father until he comes home from moving you out there. You may have made a not so great decision, but I don’t believe that means you should miss out on this opportunity. I know how your dad is and if I told him now, he’d turn right back around and bring you home this instant. Thank you for being honest with me kiddo, I appreciate it.”_ A slow smile spread across Cat’s face, she didn’t expect things to turn out in her favor this way. 

  


“Thank you mom, I love you and I’ll make sure dad calls you when we stop for the night!” She was excited now. She didn’t expect that things would be perfect when she came home for Christmas, but they’d at least be okay, her mother would make sure her father was calmed down and seeing things sensibly by then.

  


_“I love you too Cat and I’ll talk to you later.”_ The phone went silent, signaling that her mother had ended the call. Cat got out of that mess easier than she had expected to. She could only hope that Jack’s mother was able to talk sense into Jack’s father, and that his flight wasn’t too horrible.

  


***~Jack~***

  


Jack scowled at the back of the seat in front of him, arms crossed over his chest and his right leg bouncing up and down at a rapid pace. His anger had dissipated some, but not much in the three hours since he had boarded the plane and started heading towards his grandparent’s home in Finland. The argument that had led to his exile of sorts was still fresh in his mind. His father was just being irrational in his opinion. He knew what he was doing, and he knew the consequences of his actions if things should go wrong. Jack clenched his jaw, flexing the muscles, as his scowl deepened.

  


_‘You know, he’s just concerned that you’re too young and you’ll do something you won’t be able to undo. Your dad is a little old fashioned that way, you know that.’_ Jack couldn’t decide if the little voice in his head was trying to calm him down or make him angrier. Jack assumed it was the former, but it wasn’t having the desired effect.

  


_‘He just makes me ridiculously angry. He’s argumentative for the sake of being an ass.’_ Jack closed his eyes, letting the argument in his head drop. Try as he might though, the fight from earlier in the day kept playing over in his head. Like pouring salt in a wound, his father’s words stung long after they were said. 

  


_Jackson closed his eyes, trying to relax under the steady stream of hot water rolling over his shoulder and down his back. Working a total of sixteen hours the day before had taken a toll on his muscles. He slowly rolled his head from one side to the other, trying to work the muscles loose. He opened his eyes, staring at the shower drain, but not focusing on it. He couldn’t keep the thought of what had happened two nights prior out of his mind. Trying not to dwell on something that he knew wasn’t meant to be taken romantically, he shook his head, the memories refused to dispel however. He groaned as the memory of Cat’s softly whispered pleas and moans of pleasure came flooding back to him._

  


_Jack shook his head and jerked the handle of the shower tap into the off position, figuring a distraction was much needed; he shook some of the water from his hair, and yanked the towel off the hook by the door. He loosely wrapped one towel around his hips, and grabbed another to start trying his hair. Jack walked over and paused in front of the mirror letting out a sigh. He wasn’t sure what to do with himself now that Cat wasn’t here. Jack decided that it would be best for him to not dwell on the what if’s of his future existence, and opted instead, to call the girl on his mind. He hadn’t talked to her since the morning she left._

  


_After exiting the bathroom adjacent to his bedroom, Jack quickly dressed himself and made his way towards the living room where he had left his cell phone laying on the coffee table. Upon entering the living room, the first thing Jack noticed was his father sitting in the arm chair on the other side of the room. The second thing Jack noticed was that his phone was missing. Jack scowled and scanned the room before he realized that his father was staring him down, a notable frown on his face._

  


_“Mind telling me what happened between you and Ms. O’Connell the other night?” Niilo’s tone was clipped, Jack could tell where this conversation was going and as much as he might not want to have this conversation with his father, he had little choice. The older man stood, crossing his arms over his chest and raising his eyebrow at his eldest son. Niilo had a good idea as to what had happened, but he wanted verification before exacting punishment._

_“Ei. Not really.” Jack responded to his father’s question. Suddenly angry himself for the intrusion on his privacy, Jack had a good idea as to where his phone had gone. As far as he was concerned, his father had no right to intrude on the private conversation between himself and Cat. “Would you care to tell_ me _where my phone is old man?” Jack asked, crossing his arms over his chest, and shifting his weight from one foot to the other._

  


_“What’s going on here?” Natalie Otso asked, walking into the room with her youngest son, Lucian. She looked back and forth from her oldest son, Jack, to her husband. They were staring each other down, scowls on their faces with their arms crossed over their chests._

  


_“Why don’t you ask your son what happened between himself and Ms. Catliene the other night. He won’t answer me when I ask even though I already know.” Niilo was the first respond, glancing at his wife while pointing at Jack._

  


_“You know dad, so what if something serious happened between Cat and I the other night? I really fail to see how it’s your business, or what gives you the right to go through my stuff.” Jack didn’t look at his mother or younger brother, directing all of his attention and anger to the man in front of him._

  


_Niilo turned his attention fully back to his son, his face turning red with rage and embarrassment. “You know why, Jackson!” Niilo growled, barely opening his mouth to respond. “Think what you may, but I’m only trying to protect you.”_

  


_“Why don’t you believe me? I’ve told you before that Cat’s my mate, and I’ll say it again. Catliene Marie O’Connell is my mate, dad. The only one I’ll get, and gods forbid I have to tell her who, and_ what _I really am before I’m comfortable with it, because I managed to slip up and mate her before telling her.” Jack glared back at his father, unwilling to back down this time as he had many times before._

  


_“Hevonpaska, Jack! I believe you have feelings for the girl, and I do believe that you love her, hell; I even believe that you think she’s your mate. You are young though and you don’t know what it means to have found your mate, and you certainly don’t understand the repercussions if she’s not. If you tell her, if you show her, and she rejects you, do you honestly think the Tai-youkai will let you get away with revealing what we are?” For the first time, an honest look of concern settled on Niilo’s face and Jack started to think that maybe his father really was just anxious. “Cain Zelig is not one to allow youkai such as us to go around revealing our world.”_

 

_“I understand dad, really I do. Cat is my mate though and I’m not going to give her up. Mom…?” Jack looked to his mother for support. He hated pulling her into the middle of the arguments between him and his father, but sometimes she was the only one who could give voice to reason._

  


_“Leave your mother out of this Jackson.” Niilo’s attitude turned angry once again with the inclusion of his wife into the heated debate between the two men. “I honestly think you should spend some time with your grandparents. Maybe they can put things into perspective for you and get you to see reason. You leave this afternoon, pack what you need and do so quickly. My mind will not be changed either.”_

  


“ Haluaisitteko jotain juotavaa?” Jack blinked a few times before meeting eyes with the stewardess. Being lost in his thoughts as he had been, Jack didn’t fully understand the question that had been asked of him.

  


“Excuse me?” He asked, raising his eyebrows and giving the girl his full attention.

  


“Oh, sorry, I asked if you wanted something to drink.” The cute brunette named Hailey, if her nametag was to be believed, gave Jack a warm smile and waited patiently for his response.  He smiled back and nodded.

  


“Water is fine, thank you.” Jack sighed and turned his attention to the window, watching as the clouds passed neatly in front of the darkening backdrop of early night. He rested his head against the back of the seat and settled in for the long flight ahead of him. 

  


  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  


_**Haluaisitteko jotain juotavaa?:** _ _Would you like something to drink?_

  


_**Ei:** _ _No_

  


_**Hevonpaska:** _ _bullshit_

  


_**Mummo:** _ _Grandma_

  


_**Ukki:** _ _Grandpa_

  


_**A/N:** _ _Wow, I don’t think I’ve written this much in a long time. At least not for a single chapter anyways. Anywho, Cain Zelig belongs to the wonderful writer Sueric. I do not claim to own the cake master. And I thank Sue for letting me use her characters in this chapter and future chapters. I promise I won’t kill anyone off. Please Read and Review!_

  


_**Final thought from Cat:** _ _Wow, I’m sorry Jack…_

****

**Author's Note:**

> Jack, Cat and all subsequent characters belong to me, and use of said characters without my permission is not allowed.


End file.
